


Inesquecível

by Linna_Ai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco e harry tem uma conversa séria antes de tomar uma decisão que mudará suas vidas para sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inesquecível

-Eu não faço ideia do que é ter pais, sabe? Os Dursley, eles não eram meus pais... e eu só realmente fui “adotado” aos doze anos, então eu não sei bem o que é ter pais, ter alguém sempre preocupado e cuidando de você...

-Se eles são pais mesmo, então é bom ter pais. Se não são, é melhor ficar sem, como esses trouxas te mostraram... Eu nunca realmente dei valor ao amor dos meus pais até...eu já os tinha como garantido,sabe? Talvez por isso achava que não tinha problema em me dar ao luxo de não aproveitar ou mesmo de ignorar...e eu só me dei conta do grande erro que isso era quando vi minha mãe fazendo de tudo por mim, para me salvar do meu próprio orgulho que me colocara em mais perigo do que eu podia imaginar ou escapar...e eu só me dei conta do quanto meu pai era importante para mim quando ele foi para Azkaban e não estava mais comigo...

-Eu sinto muito...

-Você fez o que devia, eu não te culpo...ele era culpado afinal...-Draco revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar o em seguida. –Tudo mudou depois daquilo. Antigamente eu me importava bem mais com a opinião dos outros, do que iam falar no mundo bruxo... hoje eu só me preocupo com o que meu filho vai pensar, com o que os seus filhos vão pensar...tem certeza que devemos fazer isso, Harry? Talvez fosse melhor esperar até todos estarem mais velhos... eu sei que esperamos tempo demais... primeiro para nos tornamos amigos e depois para percebemos que sempre houve mais do que isso...mas...

-Nós já discutimos isso várias vezes, Draco. É melhor para eles terem dois pais felizes, mesmo que separados, do que manterem um casamento infeliz só para manter as aparências...vai ser pior, vamos acabar descontando em alguém...e também, as crianças são perceptivas, elas entendem, vão saber que algo está errado...se esperarmos mais do que já esperamos só vamos nos sentir pior, eu e você e nossas esposas...e as crianças vão perceber isso. E até Gina e Astoria entendem e concordam, mesmo que tenha levado tempo... elas entenderam isso também, com ajuda da Hermione, é claro...

-Eu queria poder voltar atrás em tudo de ruim que eu disse sobre ela... nossa, parece que foram décadas atrás, em outra vida...

-Foram algumas décadas atrás. Talvez tenha sido outra vida. Somos pais agora, temos filhos, uma outra geração, uma “outra vida” com que nos preocuparmos e cuidarmos...

-Eu acho que você tem razão... consegue imaginar o Draco da “vida passada” dizendo que Harry Potter tinha razão? Ainda mais para o próprio Harry Potter?- Draco riu sarcasticamente e Harry sorriu.

-Creio que não. Quer ouvir uma coisa que o Harry da “vida passada” nunca pensou que diria, em qualquer vida?- Draco apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando. –Você é um bom pai, Draco. E acho que vai continuar sendo um para os meus filhos...- Draco abaixou o olhar, corando de leve e coçando a nuca para disfarçar seu embaraço. Ainda não se acostumara, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, com os elogios que recebia de Harry, eram diferentes de qualquer outro que recebia e que só tocavam seu orgulho, pois os do moreno lhe aqueciam o coração que sempre pensou ser feito de gelo. Harry sorriu e o abraçou por trás, envolvendo sua cintura e colando seu peito nas costas do loiro –Ah e outra coisa que o “velho Harry” não diria: Eu te amo. Muito. Como não amei nenhuma outra pessoa. Eu amei a Gina por um tempo, mas foi diferente e agora acabou. Isso que eu sinto por você vem de muito tempo, da minha “outra vida” quando eu te vi, na loja da Madame Malkin no Beco Diagonal(1), quando eu nem sabia o que amor era... quando eu tinha onze anos e tudo era novo e ainda o mesmo... novo por ter conhecido a magia, o mesmo porque você era... não tão diferente assim dos Dursley... julgava pela aparência ao invés do interior... e não me olhe assim...-ele disse para o reflexo de ambos no espelho -...você fazia isso sim...e eu também fiz o mesmo com você, não me orgulho disso, mas é a verdade. 

-Você era só uma criança... e eu era também... e era uma criança muito, muito mimada. Não conseguir o que eu queria foi... difícil, mas necessário, era o único jeito para que eu amadurecesse... eu agradeço por isso.

-Eu achava que era mais maduro que você, mas a verdade é que eu não era muito melhor... e eu só percebi isso quando você me mostrou, quando eu fui longe demais e comecei a te seguir e até te machuquei(2)...-Harry disse isso com dor e alguma culpa, beijando o ombro de Draco e o abraçando com mais força. -...e também quando você me mostrou que havia mais em você do que o garotinho esnobe, rico e mimado que estupidamente virara Comensal da Morte para recuperar o status da família...você me salvou sem ter motivo, ou melhor, eu achava que era sem motivo, só então me dei conta que eu estava sendo tão preconceituoso quanto você era com Ron e com a Mione antes e que eu ainda o via como aquele garoto de onze anos, sendo que tanto acontecera, éramos agora supostamente adultos, mas havíamos amadurecido por força das circunstâncias e cedo demais... e você mudara, eu mudara, não éramos e nunca poderíamos voltar a ser aqueles garotos de onze anos que se falaram pela primeira vez na escadaria de Hogwarts antes da seleção das casas(3), aquele foi um momento que nos definiu por vários anos seguintes, até esse outro momento, até você não me entregar para os Comensais quando eu fui capturado e estava na Mansão Malfoy desfigurado(4), mas reconhecível para você... aliás,como me reconheceu? Eu sempre quis saber...

-Seus olhos, Harry, todos conhecem seus olhos, ou pensam que sim, mas só quem viu esse tom de verde nunca esquece... não há cor mais...impressionante, inesquecível. 

-Inesquecível,é?- Harry sorriu divertido, não levando tão a sério até Draco se soltar de si e ficar de frente para ele, encarando aqueles belos orbes verdes.

-Inesquecível. - Draco sussurrou, beijando o outro com os olhos ainda abertos, sem parar de encarar os olhos, fazendo Harry ofegar ao tentar mantê-los abertos, falhando em seu intento quando o loiro aprofunda o beijo.

Draco riu baixo, pela garganta, ainda sem separar os lábios e fechando seus olhos cinzentos para se concentrar no beijo. 

Teria o resto da vida com aqueles olhos só para si, não mais ferozes e cheios de ódio, mas afetuosos e cheio de amor, pois agora seriam uma família. 

Esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para enfrentarem o que os esperava. Já tinham enfrentado o fim do mundo e o salvado (bem, Harry tinha feito essa última parte)... mas isso era tão importante quanto, pois agora suas famílias eram seus mundos e não queriam perdê-las de jeito nenhum.

Draco se afastou, partindo o beijo e novamente de posse da bela visão que eram aqueles olhos verdes.

-Eu estou pronto, Harry, vamos fazer isso.

E aqueles olhos sorriram de volta para ele.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Aqui me baseio no livro 1 A Pedra Filosofal, não é dito explicitamente mas a descrição e wiki apontam o garoto como sendo Draco.
> 
> (2)Aqui é referência ao sexto filme/livro, O príncipe Mestiço, quando Harry usa um feitiço do livro em Draco sem saber qual o efeito que teria.
> 
> (3)Aqui já me baseio no filme 1 A Pedra Filosofal, pois, mesmo eles tendo falado na Madame Malkin, ainda não sabiam quem eram de verdade...isso ou eu eskeci que eles tinha conversado antes no livro :err: :ash2:
> 
> (4)Referência ao filme 7 ou 8, sinceramente não lembro, então se errei algo aqui é só me dizer.


End file.
